<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alien's Den by Offliner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577439">Alien's Den</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner'>Offliner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Супер Игра [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elfen Lied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Explicit Language, Gen, Monsters, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Poetry, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian, нецензурная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Игра на двоих.</p><p>— …И куда же нас ведут?<br/>*В зал герои попадут<br/>Грандиозный* — Всё по плану<br/>Твоему, не так ли? — Что же,<br/>Я тебя дурачить стану?<br/>А, Каэдэ? — Непохоже…</p><p>*Вдруг замрут они на месте,<br/>В одночасье замолчат,<br/>Переглянутся и вместе<br/>Обернутся… И узрят<br/>То, что в спину им дышало<br/>И такую тень бросало…*</p><p>— …Это что? *Спросила дева*<br/>— Перед нами… королева.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Супер Игра [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Внутри</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Хорей.<br/>Ранняя работа.<br/>Отрывок.<br/>Хронология эпизода не имеет значения.</p><p>Прообразом для инопланетян стали существа из вселенной Contra.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          В КАКОМ-ТО МИРЕ<br/>
          ПОДЗЕМНАЯ БАЗА</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>Что ты сделал?!</p><p>                    И г р о к</p><p>                              Будь готова!!<br/>
Щас!..</p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>          Но больше не успел<br/>
Вымолвить герой и слова,<br/>
Как сейчас же прогремел<br/>
Колоссальной мощи взрыв.</p><p>                        .  .  .</p><p>Ничего не понимает…</p><p>                    И г р о к</p><p>«Перебрал я снова, что ли?..»</p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>Думал он и вспоминает<br/>
От внезапной жгучей боли.</p><p>Что теперь происходило…<br/>
Часть стены разворотило,<br/>
Частью рухнул потолок.<br/>
Пыль клубится, кипяток<br/>
Хлещет на голову! Пар<br/>
Вырывается! Пожар!<br/>
Искры сыплются! Визжит<br/>
Вся пещера их! Кошмар!</p><p>А с Каэдэ что? Лежит.<br/>
Без сознания! А что же?!<br/>
…Что там к ней ползёт?! О боже!<br/>
Там пиявка рядом с нею<br/>
Здоровенная! Вот-вот<br/>
Ей вопьётся прямо в шею!<br/>
Или, может быть, в живот…</p><p>Громового лишь раската<br/>
Не хватало тут! И мата.<br/>
Это из молниемёта<br/>
Просто парень стал стрелять.<br/>
И испепелил в два счёта<br/>
Кровососа!</p><p>                    И г р о к</p><p>                     Сука блядь!</p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>А Каэдэ всё лежала<br/>
Неподвижно… И в герое<br/>
Сердце биться продолжало<br/>
Чаще! Чаще!!</p><p>                    И г р о к</p><p>                      …Что такое?<br/>
Ты чего?! Очнись!!</p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>                                 Очнулась.<br/>
Еле-еле улыбнулась…</p><p>                    И г р о к</p><p>Ничего ещё… Спасёмся!<br/>
Говорю тебе — прорвёмся!<br/>
Обещаю! <em>Будь готова.</em></p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>Он обнял её. И снова<br/>
Взрыв чудовищный округу<br/>
Сотрясает! И друг к другу<br/>
Крепче прижимались двое<br/>
Во мгновенье роковое!<br/>
А потом они во мглу<br/>
Провалились…</p><p><br/>
                      ВНИЗУ</p><p>                          На полу,<br/>
Глубоко, на самом дне,<br/>
В полумраке, в тишине<br/>
Оказалися они.<br/>
Огляделися! Одни…<br/>
Поднимаются.</p><p>                    И г р о к</p><p>                           Цела?</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>Да… А ты? …Болит?</p><p>                    И г р о к</p><p>                                    Немного.</p><p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p><p>(У него там от ожога<br/>
Кожа со спины сползла…)</p><p>                    И г р о к</p><p>Ты сама-то как… без рога<br/>
Одного теперь? <em>Цела ли?</em></p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>Голова болит. Немного.</p><p>                    И г р о к</p><p>Что, и векторы пропали?</p><p>                    К а э д э</p><p>Да уж, силы на исходе…<br/>
Далеко идти теперь?</p><p>                    И г р о к</p><p>Потерпи ещё… Поверь,<br/>
Скоро будем на свободе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Внизу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>Лабиринт. Одни туннели.<br/>
Всё по швам трещит кругом.<br/>
Маячки во тьме горели<br/>
Проблесковые. Потом…</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>Снова эта дрянь! Гляди…</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>Выход тоже впереди.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>Ты уверен?!</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>                     Да, идём.<br/>
Время! Помнишь?</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                                 Помню, но…<br/>
Вдруг мы не туда свернём?!<br/>
Там дороги…</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>                      Там в одно<br/>
Место все ведут дороги.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>Ладно. Не забудь про ноги…</p>
<p>                     (позже)</p>
<p>«Там в одно»… Пришли. Тупик!</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>Погоди же…</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>                     И в стене<br/>
Сам собой проход возник.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>Западня!</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>                 Доверься мне.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>…И куда же нас ведут?</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>В зал герои попадут<br/>
Грандиозный.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                          Всё по плану<br/>
Твоему, не так ли?</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>                                  Что же,<br/>
Я тебя дурачить стану?<br/>
А, Каэдэ?</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                  Непохоже…</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>Вдруг замрут они на месте,<br/>
В одночасье замолчат,<br/>
Переглянутся и вместе<br/>
Обернутся… И узрят<br/>
То, что в спину им дышало<br/>
И <em>такую</em> тень бросало…</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>…Это что?</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>                   Спросила дева.</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>Перед нами… королева.</p>
<p>             Р а с с к а з ч и к</p>
<p>Отвечал герой.<br/>
                             Со дна<br/>
Чёрной пропасти она,<br/>
<em>Гигантесса,</em> поднялась.<br/>
Незаметно так, без звука.<br/>
И украдкой принялась<br/>
Наблюдать за ними…</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                                        Сука…</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>Успокойся…</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                     Нет, ты глянь!<br/>
Лыбится вдобавок! Дрянь…</p>
<p>                  (королеве)</p>
<p>Что ты щеришься, страшила?!<br/>
Будь я сил сейчас полна,<br/>
То давно бы покрошила<br/>
В винегрет тебя!</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>                               Она<br/>
Всё равно не понимает!<br/>
Говорю же, успокойся…</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>…Как-то сильно напрягает<br/>
Эта тварь меня.</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>                              Не бойся.<br/>
Встань за мною. Слышишь? Вот…</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>Пусть она всего лишь рот<br/>
В нашу сторону откроет<br/>
Свой здоровый… Я!..</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>                                     Не стоит!<br/>
…Больше на неё кричать.<br/>
Понимаешь? Помолчать<br/>
И тебе не лишним будет.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>Это пусть она не будит<br/>
Зверя лютого во мне.<br/>
Стерва. Лучше бы на дне<br/>
Оставалась ты своём.<br/>
Ну да ладно, мразь, вдвоём<br/>
Мы тебя и так убьём!</p>
<p>        (выхватила огнемёт)</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>Нет, Каэдэ! Погоди.<br/>
Будь на месте.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>                         …Ты куда?!</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>К ней.</p>
<p>                    К а э д э</p>
<p>           Не надо! Не ходи!</p>
<p>                    И г р о к</p>
<p>Мне не причинит вреда.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>В: Ранее говорилось, что они упали на самое дно. А потом выясняется, что есть ещё более глубокое дно, с которого поднимается эта королева…</p>
<p>О: 1. Рассказчик мог не знать про существование ещё более глубокого дна. Он рассказывает только о том, что происходит в данный момент. Даже я не знаю, каким именно образом в дальнейшем сложатся мои стихи.</p>
<p>2. Пока они лазали по этому лабиринту, они могли, например, посредством какой-нибудь лестницы или лифта подняться на несколько этажей выше.</p>
<p>3. Даже если вы оказались на самом дне, это ещё не значит, что вы не сможете его пробить и обнаружить существование ещё более глубокого дна…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>